


Поединок

by Shweller



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shweller/pseuds/Shweller





	Поединок

Его влажное от пота гладкое тело блестело в свете масляных ламп и факелов. Тиберий извивался, сидя верхом на бедрах Цезаря и крепко сжимая их ногами, то запрокидывал голову, то наклонялся вперед, вцепившись пальцами в тунику на его груди. Соблазнительно блестели раскрытые влажные губы, и Цезарю хотелось прижаться к ним поцелуем, но Тиберий властно толкал его назад, снова заставляя опуститься на пол. В искаженных страстью чертах не было видно ни проблеска покорности. Словно маленький командир он повелевал каждым движением Цезаря, и тому оставалось лишь повиноваться безумному ритму, хватать его за бедра, до боли впиваясь пальцами в кожу, вскидываться навстречу, чтобы войти в его тело еще глубже. Даже сейчас, поглощенные страстью, они не прекращали попытки одержать верх друг над другом.  
Захлебываясь пьянящим восторгом, они двигались все быстрее, стремясь скорее освободиться от возбуждения, что разрывало обоих на части, обжигало нутро и воспламеняло кровь, и никак не могли насладиться вдоволь.  
Тиберий дышал тяжело и часто, словно ему не хватало воздуха. Цезарь опустил ладонь на его живот, чувствуя, как подрагивают мышцы, как напрягается тело в предчувствии скорой развязки. Он приподнялся, обхватывая Тиберия за пояс, тесно прижимая к себе, и тот в ответ обнял его за плечи, уткнулся носом в растрепанные волосы Цезаря и, сделав последний отчаянный резкий толчок, излился на его живот. Цезарь до боли стиснул его в объятиях, ощущая сладкую дрожь, пронизывающую тело. Прижавшись губами к изгибу плеча Тиберия, ощутил пряный соленый вкус его кожи, и кончил вслед за ним.  
Тиберий скатился с Цезаря и лег рядом с ним на пол, выравнивая дыхание. Они лежали, соприкасаясь плечами, и Цезарь чувствовал сквозь ткань, как горяча его кожа, как вздымается тела от частого тыхания. Тело Тиберия все еще подрагивала после вспышки удовольствия. Цезарь повернулся к нему, и юноша открыл глаза, встречая его взгляд.  
– Ты трахаешься так, словно сражаешься, – проговорил Цезарь с восхищением и толикой удивления.  
Тиберий польщено улыбнулся, будто услышал комплимент.  
Он приподнялся с пола и потянулся за своей туникой. Цезарь легко тронул его за плечо.  
– Но я тебе не враг, – сказал он.  
– Нет, – Тиберий криво улыбнулся. – И все же я не перестану с тобой сражаться.  
– Что ж, тогда буду с нетерпением ждать нашего нового поединка, – с усмешкой ответил Цезарь.


End file.
